Teresta "Blade Breaker" Farer
Overview The only known surviving member of The First Five of Attilan to return to the city of Stand Hard after their first adventure out beyond the borders of Unfar. He is a classic figure in the society of Attilan, being one of the first true heroes, living through his tragedies and pains to become King of the Atlanteans, and joint head of the civilisation of Attilan. When he was appointed King by the predecessor, as is Atlantean law, and rules alongside the Queen Assea Sticc, who is the sister of his teammate Arroana Sticc, who was the leader of The First Five of Attilan. Together they are the ruling couple for a thousand years, before having to step down and take their places Amongst the King and Queen of old before them. Early Life Teresta's early life is somewhat of a mystery, many believe that he was a poor child who came up through the military and joined The First Five through that. However, there is no record of Teresta in any military document, and when he asked to be placed on The First Five, volunteering his services, no one knew who he was and had to prove himself and his skills. Once he had shown his abilities to Serin Cullen, who was, at the time, the leader of The First Five, he was almost guaranteed a place on the expedition. many believe he paid off Serin, but this is disputed, due to the fact that he is actually the only surviving member of The First Five. Time With The First Five of Attilan The during his time in the expeditionary team of The First Five, Teresta was the tracker and hunter for the group, able to find food quicker than anyone else; being able to find and calm animals so that Alder Tame was able to look at them and study them. He was also a skilled fighter, and on many occasions, Alder Tame documented Teresta fighting wolves and other feral animals that tried to attack the party. Origin of the "Blade Breaker" Title After wandering down a few regions south of Unfar, the party came across The Eternal Challenger, and challenged him, thinking they would be able to defeat him in combat. However, it was clear that the fight was going to be harder than they thought with The Challenger's first blow. This blow was to Teresta, who was able to block The Challenger's sword with his wrist. The sword broke Teresta's wrist, but the block shattered The Challenger's sword. This fight was told to different travellers by The Eternal Challenger, who donned Teresta, "Blade Breaker". Flaming Hand In the weeks following the lose from The Eternal Challenger (which left two of the five dead), the party decided to head back to Stand Hard and Attilan, so they could return their research, as they already had a lot of information about the world beyond Unfar. However, in their attempts to head back, they were attacked by Plagued Humans from the south. It was a surprise attack, and it took Alder Tame, who Teresta had become close with over the parties time exploring, giving his life to save both Teresta and Arroana Sticc. This was not before Teresta's broken arm had been infected with the virus inflicted on the Plagued Humans. The infection was bad, and if it had been left, then Teresta would have died. However, Denen Överallt seemed to have a special interest in Teresta, and decided to change his fate. Denen Överallt made a deal with the god Fallos, who came and offered to cure Teresta of the affliction, for the price that he would have a hand of fire for the rest of his life. The deal was struck and after a night of pain, Teresta was the first of many to gain powers. His hand was set alight and even whilst he slept, it smoulders with a burning heat. Time as King The First Royal Hunt One of the first things to happen in his reign was the Royal hunt to show him what beasts were within the lands of Attilan. However, an ex-human beast had walked across the lands, someone who had gone through The Transference. This was the second beast to have gone through Transference, known as Eternanda. It was once a being who felt immense pride from killing Plagued Humans, turned into the worst abomination Teresta has ever seen There was a fight between Teresta and the Eternanda was long and hard, but Teresta won and dragged it's body back to the palace and had it stuffed, put on display to show how good of a King he is, protecting the realm form the beasts beyond the boarder. The Start of the Powers Era During his time as King, things were fairly stable within the Attilan, he rules alongside the Queen and the Prime Minister of the Theatre. However, having seen what was beyond the boarders of Unfar, Teresta believed that the only way to combat the creatures and races that lived outside of their own boarders was to build an army of powerful beings and strong soldiers. The Atlantean warriors were stronger than anyone they had faced, but Teresta thought something more was needed. He prayed to Denen Överallt for a way to do this, and was rewarded with a short audience, where he might speak to his God. Denen heard his plans, and thought that they fit inside his grand plan, seeing an opportunity that might move along his own plans. He told Teresta that he would grant all civilisations on the world special powers to 15% of all their citizens (and any other kind of life under their care). If these people were to come into contact with the element Cryo, then they would gain their powers. Shortly afterwards, Denen allowed people to discover this for themselves, the populous of Attilan finding out that some people had powers. It was put in the place that if you had powers, then you had to register with the government, notifying them of who you were, what your powers were and where you lived. You were told that, if needed, you were to be a part of the army. The Stand Hard Cryo Attacks Shortly after the powers became public knowledge, there was an attack on the busiest part of the main market in the main market of Stand Hard. A lot of people from different races, some of which weren't from the civilisation of Attilan, were exposed to the Cryo substance. As it was the busiest part of the year and busiest part of the day, as many as a thousand people gained new powers, going through the changes there and then. There was a public outcry, and although Teresta offered help and support to those afflicted in the attack, he said that they still had to follow procedure register with them their powers nd their names. The public outcry was large, but is soon died down and people signed up. Teresta's Involvement In actuality it was Teresta who was responsible for the attacks. He knew that only a couple of weak people would die from the exposure to Cryo, and in his eyes, he needed more powerful soldiers for his plans to explore the rest of the world that he lived on.Category:Creation